JEDl (PA)
The JEDl Order is a roleplaying guild and adheres to guidelines about spatial chat for roleplaying. The guild has a very structured ranking and progression, Master/Padawan, Paths of Study/Schools, Events, and great roleplaying community of mature members. Founder and Grandmaster of the Order: Or-ion Sol Co-Founder: Siabrih Briah (However Leeco has taken over, due to Or-ion Sol's leaving the game.) The Schools Jedi Consular: Though they are skilled in combat like all Jedi, Consulars choose to study the mysteries of the force over actual combat. They are the primary scholars and diplomats of the Jedi Order. Lightsaber Color Crystals: Green and Sunrider's Destiny Grand Master: Marth' Etos Oracle Master: 'Ariel' Ardana Guardian Master: Graywolf Jedi Sentinel: Sentinels found a balance between the Guardian and Consular paths, often being efficient in both but not as good as one or the other as the other two paths. Sentinels are also skilled in electronic, stealth, and medical abilities, often being used as ambassadors for the Order or spys sent to investigate unusual concentrations of the force. Lightsaber Color Crystals: Yellow, Orange, Brown, Bondara's Folly and Bnar's Sacrifice Grand Master: Earandur Calaelen Sentinel Watchmen: Tidobird Skyflier Jedi Guardian: This path is for those who show strong promise in battle. Guardians strive to learn the ways of martial combat and are often the first to be seen on a battlefield. They are also considered to be the Jedi Order's Special Police, often undertaking assignments most Jedi could not handle combat wise. Lightsaber Color Crystals: Blue, Permafrost, Kenobi's Legacy and Sunrider's Destiny Grand Master: Vallin Nal'to Guardian Warrior Master: Leeco Guardian Temple Knight: Siabrih Briah Jedi Mystic: Mystics are Consulars whoever to the dark side also have attempted to study the knowledge of the dark side to better understand it and control it. They are similar to Consulars in every aspect except for their more extensive attunement with the dark side, saddly this often results in a few mystics turning to the dark side. Lightsaber Color Crystals: Purple, Windu's Guile Grandmaster: Ranel Korde. Mystic Guardian: Durzo Blint Mystic Shaman: Dagnix Tate Top Active known members: Siabrih Briah Leeco Dareo Aphik Sidon Vallin Nal'to Tidobird Skyflier Earander Calaelen Durzo Blint Dagnix Tate Ranel Korde Jen'Doon(deceased) Marth' Etos Graywolf 'Ariel' Ardana Halvy-Wan Kenobl Gryphy Carrick Osvoi Qel-Droma Zarell Qel-Droma Corric Qel-Droma Azeul Qel-Droma Kazzgattee Kintow Skarben Kyuu Xeiji Sazon S'CORCH EXCELLION -Kartan Zenarcher Crimsonwolf Keihryon Halcyon Visrem Mistwalker Fior Ori (off & on) JEDl does have some basic requirements and steps to join: ~ Be the Jedi Profession ~ Members are (prefer) over 18 ~ Register on their forums : http://the-jedl-order.com/forum/index.php ~ Watch the recruitment video in its entirety. ~ Read through all the posts on Paths of Study, Ranks, Saber Colors and all the helpful information there. ~ Post on the forums requesting to join. : (Please add your character's level and your requested path as a side-note) ~ Characters cannot have a offensive or l33t style name. ~ You must be Rebel - as most of our events involve this. ~ To join hopefuls MUST attend one of the Induction Ceremonies either : on Sat. at 10am PST or Sun. at 8pm PST. Also hopefuls, before joining, are expected to know the School they wish to join, the saber color required the ranking system, and be able to talk about the recruitment video. May the Force be with you... THE JEDl ORDER Category:Bria PAs